


Heartbreak

by DaughterofHades7778



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, but pls read it anyways, im evil, maybe smut, nico and leo get together, nico and will breakup, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHades7778/pseuds/DaughterofHades7778
Summary: Nico and Will got into a huge argument and ended up splitting apart. Will Nico leave both camps for good, since there was, as he thought, nothing for him there? Would he think no one loved him and try to start over? What would Will do? Try and get back together with Nico? Find a new partner? Figure his life meant nothing to anyone and try to end it? Or would he figure he didn't want to go through that again with anyone else, or with Nico, and want to live his life alone? If you want to find out, read!





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this work on Wattpad as well, check me out there as well! My account is @DaughterofHades7778 . Thanks for reading this! Kudos and comments are amaZhang!

** Nico POV **

_"Of course you would choose Percy over me!"_

_"I would never! You're way better than that idiot!"_

_"Than how come you spend more time with him instead of me?!"_

_"You're always in the infirmary working, and he's going to college soon with Annabeth! It might be a long time until I see him again!"_

_"I may be working a lot, but that doesn't mean you can have sex with Percy while I am!"_

_"I- I do_ not _have sex with that idiot! How come you don't believe me, Will? You know I will always love you!"_

_"Yeah, sure. I totally believe that."_

_"Come on, Will! I never did anything with Percy! We were only hanging out!"_

_"You know, I may not be a child of Athena, but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid! You still love him and I know it."_

_"Will, come on-"_

_"I'm sorry Nico, I just can't handle this anymore. Goodbye."_

_"Will-" He was already out the door before I could finish._

I tried to shake out the awful memories. William had left me, and I had to accept that. Even though the argument was stupid and I never had sex or did anything with Percy the idiot. He was straight, and I don't really know why Will was so worried I would leave him for the Son of Poseidon. I only had a crush on Percy, and even that was a long time ago.

I honestly didn't know what I would do now. There was nothing and no one that I wanted to stay with, so I figured I might just leave forever, like I had planned to do before I got into a relationship with William (I was going to call him that from now on, pissing him off in my mind, and if I had to talk to him again, pissing him off that way). However, I didn't really want to leave all of my other friends and definitely not Hazel, one of the people that cared for me, now pretty much the only one that actually cared for me. I didn't really want to get into a relationship again, not after what happened with my first one.

I guess I was just going to go with the flow, seeing what happens next.


	2. How Will Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will regrets what he had said to Nico. He has a talk with Kayla.

** Will POV: **

I paced around my cabin, thinking of and regretting everything that had I had said and done yesterday.

I wished I could take back the words I had spoken the day before. I honestly didn't know why I said those things though. I had _broken up_ with my Neeks. I couldn't believe it. I hoped that this was only a horrible nightmare I was going to wake up from. I held my head and sat on my bed. I had taken a day off from work in the infirmary and didn't want to do anything for the whole day. Not even go outside. I felt so miserable I didn't even want to feel the sun on my face or the wind in my hair. That was how bad I felt.

I gave up on sitting and started pacing again. Then I gave up on that, too, and flopped on my bed. Oh gods, what I wouldn't do to start that day over again. Kayla came back from archery and saw me flopped on my bed looking miserably at nothing. She didn't know what had happened the day before, and neither did Austin. They only knew that I ditched the infirmary today and that I had come back yesterday looking absolutely miserable. She sat down next to me and looked at me concerned.

"Hey, I thought you skipped work today because you were going to hang out with Nico." She and everyone knew that they were dating. Apparently everyone saw it coming. I tried to answer calmly, but failed, really badly. At least I didn't cry, though.

"I- I bro-broke up with N-Nico." I answered miserably. I was surprised I didn't break down, especially because tears were in my eyes.

Kayla looked shocked, then replaced that look of shock with a calm face. She put an arm around me, trying to comfort me. She knew this was hard for me, even though she herself had never been in a relationship.

"It's okay. He just wasn't the right one for you. You will find the right person for you. Don't you worry." Her voice was soothing and calmed me. Kayla was a really good sister when she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short! I hope to put up a new chap soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico does something that puts his life in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly warning: triggers. You're welcome

** Nico POV: **

I haven't gotten over Will, even though it had been about two months since our breakup. We avoided eye contact, but sometimes I glanced at him. When he saw me, I quickly looked away. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, but I knew, deep down, I still loved him. I knew Piper could tell, though, since she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She never said anything about it, though, knowing I didn't want to talk about it. I was grateful she didn't try to pry the info about my love life out of me.

I decided to go back to my cabin after sword training, not knowing what else to do, since I couldn't go to the infirmary to see him anymore. I choked back a sob. Sometimes I wondered why I was still at Camp Half-Blood. I could just wander the world like I did before the war with Gaea. That wouldn't be so bad. But, even though I thought about it sometimes, I couldn't bring myself to leave. I don't know why, and sometimes I tried to leave, but I still couldn't bring myself to do it.

When I got to my cabin, I opened the door and went straight to the bathroom, where I got out the blades that helped me so much during this time of hurt.

I sliced and sliced my skin, watching my blood tumble down my wrist without feeling any pain, in fact, I felt nothing. I did this every day, letting my emotions wash away with the blood. I did it so much, I didn't even feel the pain anymore. This time, I wanted to take things a little further, bringing the razor to my neck and cut a thin line into the skin.

I was about to put the blade into my neck again, when I heard someone come inside my cabin. It was.... Will?

"Will?" I asked.

"Nico?" He called, but he didn't show his face, therefore I couldn't see him, and he couldn't see me, which I was thankful for.

"Why- why are you here?"

"Hazel said you cut every day, so I came to tell you to stop."

"She- she told you that?"

"Yep. So stop."

"Why do you care? Do you still love me?"

"Uh, not as much."

"But you still do?" If he says no, I'm going to cut my neck. It may be stupid and selfish, but I don't care anymore. If he doesn't love me, there's nothing for me here, anyway, except maybe Hazel, but nobody else would give a shit if I die.

"No, I'm sorry."

That was the last thing I heard before I sliced my neck enough for everything to go black.


	4. Nico Finds Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up in the infirmary. Someone was waiting for him to wake up. Will this end up to be the start of a new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! Sorry for making you all wait.

** Nico POV: **

When I came to, I lay in an infirmary bed, a small Latino boy at the side of my bed. Will was nowhere in sight. I touched my neck, which had bandages wrapped around it and hurt really bad. My wrists had bandages as well. I looked at the boy, who was smiling.

"Hey, you're awake, Death Breath!' He exclaimed. It was Leo.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" It hurt to speak.

"I heard about what happened to you and decided to come check on you."

"Where's Calypso?" I asked.

"We- we broke up. Said she found someone else." He told me. "But it's okay, cause I had my eye on someone else anyway." He smiled at me, so I weakly smiled back. "So, how are you and Will?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"We- we also broke up." I swallowed, trying not to cry in front of Leo.

"Hey, that's great, right? We can be single together!" I glared at him. He raised his hands like he was surrendering. "Okay, not the right time, I get it!" I chuckled.

"So, I still scare you, huh?" I asked, amusement in my voice.

"Um, maybe?" He said it like a question, smiling his cute crooked smile. Wait, what? Cute? I could feel heat rushing towards my cheeks.

"Awww, is my little Nico blushing?" Leo cooed.

"What? Uh, no." I responded, trying to hide my cheeks with my hands.

"Don't try to deny it, di Angelo. And by the way, you look adorable when you blush." Leo winked, then stood up, as if he were going to leave. I found I didn't want him to, though.

"Wait! Leo!" I exclaimed, surprising the both of us. The slightly taller boy quickly recovered from his shock, though, and posed sassily.

"Yes, Death Breath?" I suddenly found I liked it when he called me that. Wait, I couldn't be falling for him, could I?

"Could- could you stay with me for a little longer?"

"Of course I could, Neeks." He sat back down on the chair next to my bed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem, cutie."

I was already falling asleep, so I barely processed what he had said. I do recall someone's lips pressing against my cheek, however, before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

** Leo POV: **

Nico probably didn't know it yet, but it was him that I had a crush on. I was bi, and liked the creepy boy ever since I met him. Everyone thinks I like every girl that's way out of my league, and they're right, of course, but what they didn't know was that I liked guys that were way out of my league as well.

Jason, even Percy for a little bit, and of course Deathboy. Nico had the most gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes, the softest hair, (though of course I had never touched it) and was slightly shorter than me. I loved all of it. He especially looked adorable when he was sleeping. He looked so at peace.

I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him on the cheek. When I did, a smile appeared on Nico's face, making him look even more adorable, making me blush.

I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. I looked up to see Will Solace leaning against the doorway of the room in his green surgeon's shirt, jeans and flip-flops. I remembered Nico's pained expression, like he was about to cry when he said how Will had broken up with him. I glared at the guy for hurting Nico.

"Hello, Solace," I greeted coldly, "What do you want?" He lifted an eyebrow as if trying to figure out why I was being so cold to him.

"He's my patient. I have to check on him." I huffed, a little angry because he was right but I don't want to give up yet. Will had hurt Nico and I didn't want Will to be next to Nico when he woke. I didn't want Nico to be hurt by him anymore.

"No. You hurt him. How do I know you wont do it again?" I asked. He looked hurt at my words.

"I- I don't mean to hurt him, I just didn't believe he actually loved me."

"Well, you were wrong. Would he do this to himself," I paused to gesture at Nico, who was still fast asleep, "if he didn't love you?"

Gods, this guy was dense. If he seriously thought Nico didn't love him, he was even dumber than Percy when it came to love. Honestly, Percy knew Nico had loved Will. I cant believe Will did that to Nico because of what he wanted. Nico was already broken because of what happened to him in Tartarus, and because of the things that had happened to him before and after going into Tartarus.

Will cleared his throat again. I glared at him. "Your hand is on fire," he noted. I glanced down at my hand, and seeing he was right, I put out my hand. Then I glared at Will again.

Nico stirred in his sleep, and Leo stopped glaring to glance down at the Italian boy, hoping he didn't wake. The boy opened his eyes and immediately saw Will, and looked like he was about to break down. Will seemed frozen in place, and I rushed over to Nico and pet his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to try to calm him down.

After a couple minutes, Nico's breathing and heartbeat calmed and before my brain processed what I was doing, my lips were on his, and even more surprising, Nico was kissing back. Dam, he was a good kisser. I regretted not making a move on him sooner. I had forgotten Will was still there until he cleared his throat once more. I pulled away reluctantly, Nico whining when I took my lips away. I chuckled at how he was clingy.

Will quickly did his doctor thing, then left just as fast. I didn't care. Nico and I had our alone time, where we just sat together, catching up on the others' lives, occasionally stealing kisses. Being with Nico made me happier than I had ever been with Calypso, as it turned out. I'm kind of glad we broke up, to be honest. Nico was the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece of pineapple schist that I made!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my crappy fic!


End file.
